


Christmas Baking

by delicirony (deliciousirony)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Baking, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Pigtail Pulling, Secret Santa, flour "accidents"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 00:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13329399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliciousirony/pseuds/delicirony
Summary: Cas talks Dean into helping him bake Christmas cookies. Dean is only helpful to a degree and gets flour all over Cas - which Dean thinks is hilarious. Cas, not so much. Things come to a head, and, to use an often used phrase, something's gotta give.





	Christmas Baking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyofthursday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofthursday/gifts).



> Hey, I hope you like what I did with your prompts! :) I really liked the idea of Christmas fluff and baking.


End file.
